


The Dark Queen and his Prince not so dark

by Diana924



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dark!Elsa, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering, a light d/s
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3081116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> Elsa  sembra aver dimenticato tutto, dimenticato e perdonato come tutti sembrano pronti a giurare, ma Hans sa che non è così.</i><br/>Si ricorda bene le parole della regina quando questa ha voluto visitarlo un’ultima volta, lui in catene e lei in piedi, maestosa come la regina che è, che Hans ha contribuito a far diventare.
  <br/><i>“ Mi hai molto deluso Hans, ho sentito così tanto parlare di te, e tu … tu hai rovinato tutto “ lo aveva rimproverato Elsa, anni e anni di pazienza, in attesa di realizzare il suo piano e l’altro non era riuscito ad eseguire il piccolo ruolo che lei gli aveva assegnato.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Queen and his Prince not so dark

Elsa  sembra aver dimenticato tutto, dimenticato e perdonato come tutti sembrano pronti a giurare, ma Hans sa che non è così.

Si ricorda bene le parole della regina quando questa ha voluto visitarlo un’ultima volta, lui in catene e lei in piedi, maestosa come la regina che è, che Hans ha contribuito a far diventare.

“ Mi hai molto deluso Hans, ho sentito così tanto parlare di te, e tu … tu hai rovinato tutto “ lo aveva rimproverato Elsa, anni e anni di pazienza, in attesa di realizzare il suo piano e l’altro non era riuscito ad eseguire il piccolo ruolo che lei gli aveva assegnato.

“ Però sono disposta a perdonarti, ovviamente ci saranno delle conseguenze ma il nostro accordo resta comunque valido, dammi tempo poi quando ci saremo liberati di mia sorella ti garantisco che avrai ciò che vuoi... E non parlo solo di Arendelle “ gli sussurra dopo essersi inginocchiata di fronte a lui e Hans vede chiaramente come Elsa sia in realtà molto più simile a lui di quanto potesse pensare.

Passa il tempo,Hans ha quasi perso le speranze quando riceve una lettera, le lettere sembrano incise nel ghiaccio e sebbene non abbia mai visto quella calligrafia riconosce subito il mittente: Elsa. La lettera gli chiede semplicemente di farsi vedere e solo al suo avviso di raggiungerla.

Quando ritorna ad Arendelle Hans viene subito convocato da Elsa, e non appena la vede si chiede se Elsa non è peggiore di lui. La donna bionda che lo scruta dal trono vestita di nero è quasi più inquietante di quando la vide nel palazzo di ghiaccio.

“ E così sei arrivato, ho dovuto fare tutto da sola Hans “ lo accoglie Elsa con voce vellutata mentre tra le sue mani un fiocco di neve appare e scompare, e ad Hans non è mia sembrata così seducente e temibile.

“ Forse mi hai convocato troppo tardi “ risponde lui prima di vedere come il ghiaccio sembri puntarlo. “ Hai rovinato tutto la volta precedente, ma per fortuna non era tutto perduto “ è la replica impassibile di Elsa che si è appena alzata, e ad Hans non è mai sembrata più regale.” E Anna? Dov’è lei e dov’è il suo adorabile marito? “ le chiede, se Elsa ha fatto davvero quello di cui gli ha parlato l’ultima volta che si sono visti.

“ Gli incidenti accadono Hans, ma non parliamo di Anna “ gli risponde Elsa, fredda e temibile come il ghiaccio e Hans in quel momento ha paura, realmente paura di Elsa perché è così diversa dalla ragazzina spaventata che a cui ha sempre pensato.

“ Avevi detto che avrei avuto quello che volevo, Arendelle “ risponde e la vede sorridere, un sorriso calmo ma letale. “ Se mi avessi aiutato, ma ho dovuto fare tutto da sola quindi … dipende da ora “ è la risposta prima che Elsa si alzi lentamente le gonne e lui sorrida tra sé, sarà più facile di quello che pensa.

Sta per abbassarsi i pantaloni quando sente del ghiaccio che si sta formando attorno a lui. “ Non è così facile, principe Hans, potrebbe, ma non lo è “ è la risposta di Elsa prima di avvicinarsi a lui.  
Il bacio che si scambiano è lento, delicato e lo fa sentire usato, ma Hans pensa di meritarlo, non ha portato a compimento il loro piano e poi lei ha dovuto sistemare tutto dunque resta in silenzio e subisce il bacio della bionda regina. Le labbra di Elsa sono crudeli pensa prima che lei si allontani e lo faccia inginocchiare.

“ Devi rimediare ai tuoi errori principe Hans, fallo e avrai quello che desideri … e non solo Arendelle “ sussurra Elsa ansimando e Hans capito cosa la regina voglia decide di obbedire, per quanto appaia buona l’anima di Elsa è quasi più corrotta della sua.

Lentamente le alza le gonne e dopo essersi inumidito le dita comincia lentamente ad inserire il primo dito. Elsa geme e si appoggia alle sue spalle mentre lui l’accarezza dolcemente, la paura di sbagliare è tanta e Hans ha sbagliato già troppe per non deludere nuovamente la regina. Il corpo di Elsa si muove come se volesse intrappolarlo, sempre più a fondo pensa Hans mentre le sfiora quasi distrattamente il clitoride e la sente gemere, Elsa geme così raramente che ha quasi paura di farle domande ma basta sapere dove toccarla per sentire la sua voce.

Hans rimuove le dita solamente quando è Elsa a farglielo capire, non prima. Il corpo di Elsa è freddo e caldo nello stesso momento pensa distrattamente prima di cominciare a leccare. La regina gli accarezza dolcemente i capelli incitandolo, gratificandolo con un sospiro ogni volta che la sua lingua colpisce un punto in particolare dentro di lei, Hans quasi non si ricorda di quando ha portato le sue mani sui fianchi di Elsa.

Gli piace quello che sta facendo, come lei reagisce quando comincia a succhiarle il clitoride gonfio e desideroso di attenzioni, le piace  sentire i suoi gemiti, Elsa avrà pure architettato tutto quello ma in quel momento è in suo potere, è lui a farla godere, sarà pure una regina ma a comandare in quel momento è il principe rinnegato delle Isole del Sud.

Elsa raggiunge il culmine del piacere con un grido strozzato, dare una simile soddisfazione a qualcuno come Hans che l’ha delusa così tanto è inutile e dannoso, il piano era perfetto ma quel folle ha rovinato tutto, che poi sia un’ottima commediante avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo e invece lui non ha capito niente costringendola a cambiare tutto all’ultimo momento.

“ Ricordi cosa ti avevo detto: quando ci saremo liberati di mia sorella ti garantisco che avrai ciò che vuoi... E non parlo solo di Arendelle “ mormora la regina prima di riabbassarsi le gonne, solo le guancie imporporate e il fiato grosso tradiscono quello che è appena avvenuto pensa Hans, Elsa è già tornata la regina fredda e spietata. “ E spero che tu mantenga la promessa “ risponde lui prima di sentire il ghiaccio che lentamente lo circonda.

“ Io ho mantenuto la mia promessa, ma tu no, dunque tutto a suo tempo principe Hans, per ora … per ora reati nei miei appartamenti, ci rivedremo meglio questa sera per parlare “ è la risposta di Elsa, e Hans per l’ennesima volta si pente di aver accettato tempo prima di far parte di quel piano.


End file.
